After the end of all things
by wild wolf free17
Summary: When the great battle, the final battle of the war, started, Dean had still not chosen a side. -AU future!fic-
1. where is it now, the glory and the dream

**Title**: where is it now, the glory and the dream?

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun. Title from Wordsworth.

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 490

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

When the great battle, the final battle of the war, started, Dean had still not chosen a side. He knew Samuel Winchester, the Demon King, Lucifer reborn, was not Sammy, the kid brother he read stories to and taught to play baseball. He wasn't even sure if that man still existed.

But Samuel Winchester wore Sammy's face, and Dean could not raise a hand against him.

So Sam had him stashed at the far edge of the killing ground, Asmodi's forces as his guard, and went to war with Heaven.

Dean sat on the dirt, head cradled in his hands. He had failed horribly, let down Dad and Mom and the whole fucking world. Everything that Sam did—because Dean wasn't strong enough. He couldn't kill Sam, even though Sam was no longer his brother, and the world, everyone Dean ever knew, paid the price.

Asmodi roared and Dean looked up. A cloud of fire and feathers whirled around Dean and the demons guarding him. Before more than a few moments had passed, the demons were on the ground, sightless eyes staring.

Dean gaped as two angels landed. One slumped over and the other helped him kneel; he breathed heavily and Dean heard him gasp, "Kill me, brother."

Closing his eyes, Dean tried not to listen as the second angel asked, "Is that truly your wish?"

"Yes. I am too weak to be of any aid. My final order to you: keep the human safe."

Dean turned back just in time to see the injured angel be lowered completely to the dirt, eyes closed and face peaceful. The remaining angel stood and towered above him. "Hello again, Dean," he said. "Come with me now." He held out a hand.

The battle was winding down. Dean knew Sam had won. "Will you kill me?" he asked. "Because I won't kill Sam."

"I am to keep you safe, Dean Winchester," the angel said. "My orders are from my brother Michael. You alone can stop your brother. You still could." The angel crouched in front of him, silver eyes glinting in the sunlight. "I will keep you alive so that the option is still open." He again held out his hand. "Come, Dean."

Dean took his hand and the angel straightened, pulling him close, tucking him tight against the powerful chest.

"We've met before?" Dean asked.

"Yes," the angel rumbled, stretching his wings. "Twice. The first time, you stood proud and would have come with me. The second time, you had just made up your mind when the choice was taken from both of us."

The angel wrapped one arm around Dean. "Stay still," he commanded. "We have far to go, and we must be gone before your brother catches on."

"You're Azrael," he whispered.

The Angel of Death said nothing, launching into the clear, cloudless sky. Dean looked down and, though he saw Sam, he knew his brother was not there.


	2. tonight, faith just ain't enough

**Title**: tonight, faith just ain't enough

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun. Title from Springsteen.

**Warnings**: future!fic; implied non-con

**Pairings**: Moloch/Castiel

**Rating**: PG-13

**Wordcount**: 585

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

After the great battle, Heaven's last stand, Castiel hit the dirt painfully, Moloch's foot on his neck.

"Oh, my dear brother," Moloch cackled. "How low you've fallen."

"I have not fallen," Castiel murmured, blood dribbling from his mouth. "I am still pure."

"Your army has failed," Moloch proclaimed, the tip of his sword at the juncture of Castiel's head and neck. He knelt on Castiel's back, hacking at Castiel's wing. "Heaven is now Hell's sister-city, _angel_." Castiel gasped as Moloch's knife cut through his left wing, tearing it off at the base.

Castiel closed his eyes, praying for deliverance, while Moloch went to work on his other wing.

"The rest of your kind are all dead," Moloch whispered, crouching by his side. He rolled Castiel over, gently stroking his face. "Your lord is dead. My lord is risen and all is his."

"Kill me," Castiel said.

Moloch smiled. "I remember the beginning, how beautiful you were when you refused my lord. I wanted you then." He nipped at the skin of Castiel's throat with his needle-sharp fangs. "I take you now."

Sheathing his sword, Moloch stood, lifting Castiel's broken body into his arms. Castiel gazed across the battlefield, at his siblings scattered in pieces over the blood-soaked ground. Feathers littered the dirt, dotted crimson.

In the distance, the demons knelt before their lord, laying their weapons at his feet. Moloch flew to him, Castiel his prize.

"Liege," Moloch said respectfully. "I bring you the last of all heavenly choirs."

Castiel tumbled onto the dirt, coughing up blood. He lay on his belly, trying to breathe.

"I knew you'd survive," Samuel Winchester said softly, crouching next to him. He touched Castiel's shoulder and Castiel shuddered.

"Please," he whispered, eyes closed. "Kill me. Let me die."

"You returned my brother to me, angel," Sam said, fingers stroking the stumps of his wings. "You care for my brother, don't you?"

"Once I did," Castiel admitted.

Sam laughed. "You suck at lying, Cas. You still care for him. You might even love him." He flipped Castiel over and Castiel bit in a scream. Sam leaned close, meeting Castiel's gaze straight on. "I can heal your wings. I can give you a place in my regime. I owe you, Castiel."

Castiel smiled, at peace. "You don't know," he murmured.

Sam's eyes sharpened, burning a deep green. "Explain," he demanded, a note of command in his tone.

Even God had never sounded so kingly.

"Michael and Azrael went for Dean," Castiel said, feeling his death approach. "Have you heard from him since the battle began?"

The ground trembled. "You wouldn't let Dean die," Sam said. "You adore him."

"No," he gently corrected. "I adored the man he was." Castiel looked past Sam, to the clear, cloudless sky. "But that man died when he failed to stop you."

Sam stood, fury palpable in the air around him. "Moloch," he hissed, "do with him whatever you want, but keep him alive." Turning, Sam commanded, "Satan, Beelzebub—find Dean. Tear the world apart if you must, but _find him_."

Moloch picked Castiel up again and carried him away. Sam gave more orders, but Castiel quit listening. He went deep inside himself, to where a small fire burned. _You have him? _he asked.

_Yes_, the last angel answered, a world away. _What is your will, brother?_

_Kill me, _Castiel requested. _And keep him safe. He is the only chance._

_As you wish_, Death whispered, and Castiel died beneath Moloch, secure in knowing Dean still lived.


End file.
